The Bodyguard
by Daidouji-Hiiragizawa
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa, one of Japan's most successful and sought after bachelors, has been receiving a lot of death threats. An agent is assigned to protect him from any kind of harm and goes by the name Tomoyo Daidouji. Please RnR! An ExT.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Almost all of the characters used here are property of Clamp. Any similarities to other fanfiction are unintentional so please don't sue me. I only have a few coins. -.-v  
  
A tall, and probably the most handsome man you have ever seen in your entire life, around the age of 24, is seen talking with someone through his Sony Ericsson P900. His face doesn't really show any emotions and is as blank as ever. He is sitting behind his desk in his large and spacious office held at the top floor on one of Japan's tallest and grand buildings. He is wearing a black suit and a light blue polo under it. He has soft, smooth, pale skin, pale pink lips, messy midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. His eyes are the most interesting features that he has though they are held back behind his glasses. They are always mysterious and are capable of not showing his emotions though he held them. As they are very mysterious, they are also very beautiful and could probably melt you by just looking straight into his eyes. These are just some of the things that you could say about Eriol Hiiragizawa, one of the most successful and sought after bachelors in all of Japan.  
  
He is talking with an officer of the Bureau of National Security (A/N: I don't really know anything about the government of Japan.. -.-). There had been previous attempts to kill him on several occasions. Being one of the people who had made Japan a successful country, they insisted on giving him one of the top agents in their office to be his bodyguard. This person has protected several government officials and had never failed to keep them breathing comfortably. He is a special agent and his espionage on some of the government secrets has never been false.  
  
"Look Mr. Shigure, I assure you, all of my bodyguards here will do fine and I don't need one anymore," Eriol said feeling a bit frustrated because of this man's offer.  
  
"They may be good but we don't want to risk one of the men that have brought Japan a big glory being killed," he stated hoping that he would give in to their offer.  
  
Eriol sighed and gave in. "Okay, okay, okay... But he better be cooperative with me... I'm a short tempered person when it comes to these kinds of things."  
  
Mr. Shigure smiled. "I am telling you Mr. Hiiragizawa he won't fail you. He will be sent to your mansion tomorrow, at the latest."  
  
"He'd better not," Eriol said and ended the call.  
  
He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes for a minute. He knows that he doesn't need all those bodyguards for he is the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer of all time, Clow Reed. He is capable of protecting himself but he didn't want anybody else knowing his true identity. Only a few of his friends from Tomoeda knows about his secrets and he's sure that they can be trusted. He came back to his senses when he heard a knock coming from his door.  
  
"Come in," he said and went back to what he is doing. He looked up and saw his secretary carrying a few folders and papers.  
  
"They need to be signed before the day is over sir," Ayami, his secretary said.  
  
Eriol browsed through the folders and papers. Without looking up he said, "Have you already scheduled the meeting with Mr. Yuki?"  
  
"Yes sir. It will be held on March 26 at 10:00 am. Is there anything else sir?" Ayami asked politely as she could.  
  
He looked up and smiled. "No. Thank you. You may leave."  
  
Ayami managed not to swoon when she saw his gorgeous smile and left the office swiftly and as quietly as she could.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
At the Bureau of National Security, Mr. Shigure is looking for the assigned man on protecting Mr. Hiiragizawa from any harm. He walked around looking for him and asked him to go to his office right away.  
  
Shigure sat in his office waiting patiently for him to arrive. Soon, a raven haired lady around the age of 23 appeared and knocked on his door and came in.  
  
"Well? Do I have a new job?" she sat down on one of the chairs that he had offered her to sit down on.  
  
"You'll be a bodyguard this time Daidouji," he said seriously and leaned forward. "Here is his address and you will be sent tomorrow," he gave her a piece of paper and the lady read it.  
  
"Hmm. This should be pretty easy," she looked up smiled. "Don't worry Shigure, I can handle this."  
  
Shigure smiled in satisfaction. "I know you would, Tomoyo. Better start packing your things," he was about to go back to his papers when he remembered something. "Oh, one more thing."  
  
Tomoyo looked back at him as she was about to stand up and leave. "What?"  
  
He smiled and said, "He's a handsome bachelor Daidouji. You will have a hard time keeping off girls and surely some guys throwing themselves at his feet and worshipping the ground that he walks on."  
  
Tomoyo just laughed and left his office.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder who it will be this time. She had never been told of who she will be protecting until she arrived on the place. She's pretty sure that he's as famous as hell because Shigure is more serious than he usually is.  
  
'I just hope it's not the prime minister.' She thought to herself as she went outside to her car. 'But I don't really think so because he said that he's a bachelor. I wonder.'  
  
Tomoyo drove home in her red Toyota Lexus. The car was given to her by the Bureau for being the top agent last year.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
When she got home, she changed into an over-sized green shirt and shorts. She tied her hair up in a ponytail with an elastic band. The shirt was so big that it looked like she's wearing nothing underneath. She went to her walk-in closet and pulled out all of her tuxedos because she knew that works like this required formal attire but she doesn't need to wear a gown. Protecting someone in a gown is harder than it looks but she can still do it.  
  
She was still the same Tomoyo Daidouji as she was in fifth grade. But know her looks have changed and she has grown into a beautiful lady. She has flawless pale creamy skin, full, cherry pink lips, long, silky, raven hair that almost reaches to her waist, long, thin legs and large amethyst eyes. She has the most beautiful amethyst eyes anyone has ever seen. It holds her true feelings but manages to make everyone believe something that she isn't. She has the body of a super-model beauty queen. Curves on the right places of her body and living a life. She's rich because her mother owns an international toy company but she didn't want the normal job of working for some company. She wanted to do something else. She wanted to be an agent and do dangerous things.  
  
Her mother understood what she felt so she gave her full support to her only daughter. Even though she agreed that Tomoyo will be an agent, she still gave her a mansion complete with all of the things that she needs and maids. Tomoyo doesn't care about this because she has been used to living life like this. She has trained in martial arts and gun shooting for over 5 years. So needless to say, she has her own permit to carry a gun in public and can shoot bulls eye. Though she is a tough and dangerous woman, she is still nice and friendly to everyone. Her maids like her and respect her for what she does.  
  
After she has prepared her things, she looked at her digital clock and decided to have a little shopping. Just because she does such dangerous things doesn't mean that she wouldn't like to do what a normal girl in her age would do. She took a quick shower and changed into a pair of low-waist, hip hugger jeans, a red halter top and black stilettos. She tied up her hair in a ponytail again and got her keys. She told a maid that she will be back at around 7:00 pm as it is already 3:00 pm.  
  
She drove off to the central mall which took only about 15 minutes to drive. She parked her car and walked inside the mall. She went around shopping for jeans, shirts, dresses, shoes and a new set of tuxedos. She didn't want to repeat her clothes while on the job of protecting whoever it will be even though it will be hard to notice if she has changed her clothes. Her tuxedos are almost all the same but she really didn't care as long she had plenty. After 3 hours of walking around, searching and fitting clothes and carrying a ton of paper bags, she decided to have a little snack in Pizza Hut before going home. She ate a single slice of pizza and headed for home.  
  
"I'm home," Tomoyo shouted as she closed the door. Hikaru, one of her maids, approached her and bowed. She stood straight up and smiled.  
  
"Would you like me to prepare your dinner now Ms. Tomoyo?" she kindly asked taking a handful of Tomoyo's paper bags.  
  
"Yes please. I'm quite tired and hungry," Tomoyo replied taking back the bags so she will not bother Hikaru while she is preparing dinner. She walked to the stairs but was stopped short when she heard Hikaru.  
  
"By the way Ms. Tomoyo, Mr. Shigure called earlier," Hikaru informed before heading towards the kitchen. "He wants me to tell you that he will be coming here tomorrow to pick you up and drive you for your new job. He will be here at 8:00 am."  
  
Tomoyo listened carefully to what Hikaru said and took out her Nokia 7250. She set her alarm at 6:30. She is always on time and didn't want whoever- she-will-be-protecting to get a bad impression. "Is that all he said?" she looked up with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Yes ms. Excuse me I'll prepare your dinner now," she slipped to the kitchen and started taking out the utensils.  
  
Tomoyo walked the hundred of flights of stairs and closed her bedroom door. She unpacked her clothes and placed them on her clothes basket to be dry cleaned. After that, she turned on her television and surfed through the channels. While going through the channels, she saw a familiar face.  
  
Tomoyo studied his face carefully. She knows that she has seen this face somewhere. Pale skin just like hers, messy midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. He is having some sort of press conference. He's talking about the current situation of the country and so many other things. As she was having a headache trying to remember who that guy is, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ringing. She took her phone from her side table and answered it. It's Mr. Shigure.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo said as she was turning off her television.  
  
"Daidouji, maybe you already know but it's better to be sure," Mr. Shigure started. "I'll be picking you up there tomorrow-"he was cut off by Tomoyo.  
  
"At 8:00 in the morning," Tomoyo continued and sighed. "I know Shigure. Hikaru already told me. But I do have a question, if you don't mind answering," Tomoyo said carefully.  
  
"Well? What is it? It depends on your question," he replied.  
  
"Can I know in advance who I will be guarding? I mean, tomorrow's the start so I'll know him eventually so why not know now?" she said.  
  
Shigure sighed. "Look Daidouji, I know you're curious but, like the other times, you'll know him tomorrow. Like you said, you'll get to know him tomorrow so why hurry? You'll wait only a few hours more."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get your point. I'll just see you tomorrow okay?" she replied as she heard a knock on her door. "I'll eat my dinner now. See ya."  
  
"Come in," Tomoyo said as she was turning off her cell phone. She turned to see Hikaru standing behind the door. Tomoyo smiled at her. "Yes?"  
  
Hikaru went inside and bowed. "Your dinner is now ready Ms. Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo got up and fixed her bed. "Thanks Hikaru. I'll just see you downstairs.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
As Tomoyo was eating her dinner, she was still thinking about that guy she saw on T.V.  
  
'I know I know him! I just don't remember who he is.' she thought as she was slicing her meat. She brought the fork to her mouth and thought, 'Well, what do I care anyways? I mean, it's not like I really know him.' She drank her water and continued eating. 'And even if I did know him, what difference will it make?' she told herself and forgot all about the issue.  
  
After eating, Tomoyo went to her backyard and grabbed her gun. She placed an apple on top of a table and went about 500 meters away from it. She didn't hesitate on pulling the trigger and when she went to the apple, it was shot in the middle. A bull's eye.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at herself and made a mental pat on the back. 'Hm. Good as ever.'  
  
She went inside the mansion and took a shower before going to bed. After her shower, she went to her mirror and started combing her hair. It has been always a habit for her to brush her hair at least a hundred times before going to bed. Then, she braided it so it will not get in the way of her sleep and also to prevent tangles.  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:  
  
Tomoyo woke up even before her phone alarmed. She washed her face then went downstairs to run around her backyard for a little exercise and also practiced her kicks and shooting. She had a toast and orange juice for breakfast because she is not used to having a heavy breakfast after all. She took a long bubble bath and did not forget to brush her teeth. She went to her closet to find a few of her tuxedos and picked out one though they all looked the same. It was a classic black tuxedo and a white polo shirt under it. She wore black slacks and boot type of shoes. She didn't wear any make-up because it wasn't part of the outfit but she wore a little lip gloss. She tied her hair up in a tight ponytail and grabbed her bag. She was finished dressing up at around 7:50 am.  
  
She knew that Shigure will be arriving any minute so she just sat down on her couch doing nothing. 'Finally! I'll find out who that person is.' She smiled and leaned back on the couch. As she was expecting, a car honked outside and she left the house.  
  
She placed her bag on the back of the car and got in the front seat.  
  
She turned to Shigure and smiled. "So, it's my first time in months to be guarding someone again," she said.  
  
Shigure smiled not taking his eyes off the road. "It's just near so we'll arrive in about 15 minutes there. Aren't you excited? This guy is so gorgeous and successful. You'll surely be having a time of your life with this man," he told her and gave her a smile. "It's time for you to have a boyfriend Daidouji! This man may be the one!"  
  
She laughed merrily and replied, "I don't mix personal affairs with my job. A job is a job. I won't be caught flirting with him even if he's as handsome as Tom Cruise you know." She told him in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
They arrived in front of a large mansion, even larger than Tomoyo's own, but she's used to it. The guard asked their business here and allowed them to enter. They walked inside the mansion while Tomoyo held her messenger bag. When they entered they saw a lot of security guards all over and maids too. While Tomoyo was looking around the new place that she will be staying for a while, she saw a picture of the guy whom was at the news last night. 'So he'll be the one I'm going to guard.' She thought as she placed on her dark sun glasses. 'With that kind of body, I don't think that he'll need this much of security. He got such a buffed body.' She could just imagine the body underneath that suit.  
  
While Tomoyo was busy with her thoughts, Eriol Hiiragizawa was fixing his tie when he saw a beautiful looking woman even if she is in a tuxedo. He walked downstairs and saw Mr. Shigure with the woman. He stopped in front of them and shook hands with Mr. Shigure. Tomoyo woke up from her thoughts and composed herself. She saw the man on T.V. in front of them and stood straight.  
  
"Mr. Shigure, you're finally here," Eriol said while taking a few glances at Tomoyo. Tomoyo of course noticed but didn't care. She's used to receiving those glances anyway.  
  
Shigure smiled and made Tomoyo step forward. "Mr. Hiiragizawa, this is your new bodyguard, Agent Daidouji," Tomoyo looked at him and thought, 'Hmm. Hiiragizawa... I know I've heard of that name before.'  
  
Shigure continued on and said, "Agent Daidouji, this is your new boss, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa." The two of them shook hands while being busy with their own thoughts.  
  
'Hmm. Nice soft, smooth skin for a guy.' Tomoyo thought as she was shaking hands. A memory of the feeling of the hand suddenly came to her. 'Eriol Hiiragizawa! I remember now! He was my classmate in fifth grade! He's still looking as handsome as ever.' She couldn't help but admire his naturally good looks.  
  
'So my new bodyguard is a girl. But not just any girl, my classmate back in fifth grade. What a reunion.' Eriol thought.  
  
TBC... that's if you review..Ü  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. I really hope you'll review! Do tell what you think and I'll update if I get one review! Please do tell what you think! Flames, praises and any kind of criticism is accepted! It would help a lot! ^.^ Thanks!^_~ 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I'll make this short but sincere. I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON!>. 

Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS and the brands mentioned in this fic.**. I'm just a big fan of ExT so I wanted to do something for them. ^_~ **please don't sue me**. I still have a big future ahead of me. I'm just 15 years old. ^-^v 

Dedicated to my dear friend Miaka Hiiragizawa for helping me get through my worst case of writer's block.^.^ Thanks girl!^_~ 

**Chapter 2:**

**Discerning**

Inside a long black limousine, Eriol and Tomoyo are talking about Eriol's schedule that day. 

"Okay, so first we'll go to a meeting at The Orion Hotel from 10:00 am to 11:30 am about your new contract with the owner of the hotel then we'll head off to your office at Tokyo," Tomoyo repeated what Eriol had said and waited for him to say anything. 

"Right. Then, I'll have lunch at 12:30 at some restaurant nearby," Eriol told her but his eyes are looking at television, watching the news. "And I'll go back to my office to finish some paper work and at 7:30 pm I'll go home," he said now looking at her. "Is there anything not clear to you?" he asked while sipping some of his orange juice. 

Tomoyo gave him one of her a-guy-would-surely-go-crazy-when-he-sees-this smiles. "Iie. Everything's clear," she said looking straight into his emotionless yet beautiful sapphire eyes. 

"Good," he said returning back her smile and turned his attention back to the television. 

There is a long silence while they are on their way to the hotel. Tomoyo stayed put on her position and focused her attention outside. She carefully eyed every person and see if there's anything peculiar going on. 

She saw a lot of different people but nothing strange. Something came up on her mind so she looked at the different buildings around. 

'It's gonna be a long, long day,' she thought as she observed the people around. 

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: 

Tomoyo walked flanking with Eriol as he went inside the elevator to go to the main conference room of The Orion Hotel. She made sure that no one unknown would come on contact with him. She looked all marvelous in her suit and matching cool aura that demands authority. She always stood up straight and looked at each person as if they were a predator who is waiting for the right time to kill its prey. 

Eriol just stood by his bodyguards' side, minding his own business. He was a little bit uncomfortable about the fact that the one guarding him is a woman. It makes him feel a bit intimidated because it makes him look like that he is a helpless person. Still, he remained cool and did not let anyone guess his thoughts. 

The two of them walked in together with a whole lot of other bodyguards following them. They immediately closed the doors of the elevator so as not to let anybody unknown come close to their well-respected, handsome boss. Silence enveloped the elevator while they are waiting to arrive at their destination. The doors opened and Tomoyo immediately went outside first, guarding to see if there's anything peculiar around. She ushered Eriol until they are inside the conference room. The other bodyguards guarded outside while Tomoyo stayed with him inside until the meeting was finished. 

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: 

Eriol is sitting inside a fancy restaurant clearly enjoying his meal even though he has a huge stack of papers with him. 

Tomoyo is just standing behind his chair akin to an effigy. She noticed a small group of women in their 20's a few seats away giggling like mad and blushing profusely at the mere sight her boss. She mentally shook her head. 

'Eriol-kun has clearly not changed when it comes to women,' she thought as Eriol looked up and gave them a small but saccharine sweet smile. 

Tomoyo subdued her laughter as a huge number of people inside the resto are trying their best not to swoon even if the smile was not directed at them. 

Eriol of course noticed the commotion inside the restaurant but he didn't pay any attention to it. He knows that he is the reason of the hullabaloo so he just continued his work. He observed that there are a small group of men looking behind him and flirting endlessly with his gorgeous bodyguard. 

'Ah. Tomoyo-san still attracts a lot of men and women, I see,' he thought as Tomoyo stood still and completely ignored the group of men. He looked behind and smiled. 

"Would you like to join me in my meal Tomoyo-san?" he politely asked in his deep baritone voice. A larger number of citizens gave out a long sigh upon hearing his voice. 

Tomoyo returned his smile causing the customers to release hushed gasps with her to-drool-for smile. She was about to take the offer but she remembered that this is her job and she shouldn't mix her personal life with it even if she's already starving to death. "Arigatou Mr. Hiiragizawa but I would have to decline your offer. I am not yet hungry," she lied and remained composed. 

"Nonsense. I insist you sit down and have lunch with me," he said while standing up and taking her hand. He guided her to a seat opposite of his. 

Tomoyo couldn't say anything at what Eriol had done so she just did as he said. 'Once a gentleman, always a gentleman,' she thought as he was telling the waiter to bring her the orders he is saying. She remained seated and became aware of the stares that the two of them are receiving from the people. 

"It seems that you have gained a lot of admirers here Mr. Hiiragizawa," she said amusedly as death glares were being shot to her from a great number of females and a smaller portion of the males inside the restaurant. "I will be surely having a harder time getting them away from you," she joked. 

Eriol chuckled at what she said. "Oh? But it seems that there are a bulk of people here staring at me with jealous looks on their faces," he chuckled and continued on. "I can see why. Anyone would want to have someone as stunning as you by their side all the time," he said with his eyes twinkling. 

"Still a charmer I see Mr. Hiiragizawa," she responded, ignoring his compliments. She looked at him in the eye. "But I would have to thank you for inviting me to have lunch with you sir," she said sincerely. 

"Nobody would ever resist your charm Tomoyo-san," he said while looking at his papers. 

They had a long conversation about everything under the sun and Tomoyo insisted that she will pay for everything they ate. But as usual, Eriol won their little debate about the bill and paid it instead. 

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: 

Tomoyo was always seen with Eriol and never went farther than 2 feet of his radius. Right now, she's at the comfort of her bathtub soaking and relaxing herself. Her eyes are closed and red and white rose petals are floating around her. Her long luxurious smoky raven hair is tied up on her head but there are a few strands unintentionally hanging around her beautiful angelic face. 

She stayed like this for about 30 minutes and is clearly enjoying it but it was interrupted with a knock on her door. 

She opened her eyelids revealing her unique and lovely violet-amethyst eyes. She lifted her body from its previous state of bliss and covered it up with her peach Marks & Spencer cotton bath robe. She unlocked her door to see a maid bowing down. 

"Madam, Master Eriol wishes you to join him for dinner downstairs," the maid said looking at her now. 

Tomoyo wouldn't dare repudiate him for he is after all, her boss. She smiled the maid and replied, "Please be kind enough to tell **our** boss that I would be privileged to join him later miss...,"Tomoyo looked at her asking her name. 

The young maid smiled at her friendliness and answered, "Makeira madam." 

Tomoyo returned her smile and stated, "It's such a pleasure to meet you Makeira but please call me Tomoyo. I am also at the service of our handsome boss." She smirked and patted her. 

Makeira is already starting to like Tomoyo even if she had just known her for 2 minutes. "Of course Tomoyo," she smiled once more and added. "Our **handsome** boss is waiting for you downstairs." She chuckled and left. 

Tomoyo went back in and locked her door again. She went inside her walk-in closet looking for something to wear for her dinner. Of course, she would step aside from her tux since she's just inside the mansion and didn't want to be so formal with her former classmate but she doesn't like the idea of coming down in a really tiny short and over-sized shirt that she usually wears when she's at home. 

She held up a red chiffon Gucci halter dress that has diagonal cut on the lower part. She wrinkled her nose and said, "Too flirty." 

She placed it back and looked at a body-hugging and short forest green Dolce & Gabbana tube velvet dress with a really low cleavage and it barely reaches to her mid-thighs and has slits on both sides. She shook her head and uttered, "Too revealing, much flirtier." 

She kept on looking for about 10 minutes and smiled at the one she's holding. 

"Perfect." 

It's a light yellow off shoulder United Colors of Benetton cotton-lycra top with matching white Guess cotton skirt that covers up to the middle of her long slim pale legs. 

She quickly dressed and slipped on her white Fornarina sandals and placed her white-gold necklace with a diamond studded white-gold heart pendant. She has always preferred white-gold and silver over gold. She applied on her Clinique Stay-Matte Sheer Pressed Powder to keep her face looking fresh and oil free and grabbed her Nivea Cherry Pink lip gloss and glided the stick on her pink pouting lips. 

Tomoyo sat in front of her mirror for about 2 minutes debating what she should do with her hair. She decided to put it up on a half pony with a yellow elastic band and headed to the dining room. 

She walked gracefully at the large and long hallways of the mansion and luckily she found the dining room without getting lost. She smiled and sauntered to Eriol who is already waiting for her. 

Eriol stood up when he saw a lovely angel walking towards him and smiled at her. 

"Konbanwa Tomoyo-san," he said with another one of his charming smiles. "I'm truly grateful that you acknowledged my invitation for a simple dinner here and you certainly look lovely tonight." He didn't look bad himself too. He's wearing a black tight-fitting long sleeved Dockers shirt with v-neck and a black pair of jeans from Diesel. He looked dashing. 

"You don't look bad your self sir. Gomen nasai if you've waited too long Mr. Hiiragizawa," she bowed down and carried on. "I wasn't expecting this so I had a really long time deciding what to wear," she looked up Eriol with sincere eyes. 

Eriol smiled and took her by her shoulders. "It's nothing really now," he teased her and chuckled as he saw her smile once more. "There! Now anyone would surely swoon when they see you smile like that at them," he joked. 

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, "Mr. Hiiragizawa, I know old habits die hard but please don't flatter me anymore. Others who fall and worship the ground you walk on deserve those sweet words more rather than your tough bodyguard," she said and smiled. 

Eriol laughed merrily at her words, "I see," he said when he calmed down but his eyes show the amusement he still feels. He composed himself and offered his arm to his lovely bodyguard. "May I have the honor of walking my tough but exquisite bodyguard to her seat?" he said with a small smile on his pale pink lips. 

Tomoyo graciously slipped her arm around his and responded, "It'll be a pleasure," and beamed at her boss. 

They walked hand in hand and sat down at they waited for one of the maids to serve the soup. 

Tomoyo, being a rich person herself, had no problems eating in a formal table setting. She ate as if her manners came out with an easy flow and is really used to eating like this. 

She looked up at Eriol who is also eating with ease and decided to start a tête-à-tête. _(A/N: I didn't know such a word exists! I just looked up the synonyms of conversation and saw it.^.^)_She delicately swallowed her soup thinking of something to say. 

"So Mr. Hiiragizawa, I was just wondering," Tomoyo began and Eriol's eyes met hers. 

"Yes?" Eriol said leaning forward a bit waiting for her to say her thoughts. 

"Well, where are your guardians? I mean I haven't seen or even heard Nakuru or Spinel since I came here 2 days ago," she asked and placed another spoon of soup on her mouth. 

Eriol smiled and answered, "They're at England right now. They wanted a little vacation but don't worry, they'll be back in 3 days to make our lives noisier and livelier. And I must ask you to call me Eriol, Tomoyo-san." He chuckled and continued on his soup. "We've known each other since fifth grade and Mr. Hiiragizawa makes me sound so old," he said and smirked 

"Okay Eriol-kun," she returned his smile with one of her own trademark smiles and got on. "And I deduce that they know your situation right now?" she stated with a little precaution. 

"Hai, indeed they do," he said in between mouthfuls. "But we all know that I am the half-reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer of all time now don't we?" he said with a smirk on his boyishly cute face. "Which brings us to you Tomoyo-san," he carried on. 

Tomoyo looked up but with a startled look on her angelic face. "What about me Mr. Hiiragizawa?" 

"Why have you decided to become an agent?" he asked while his forehead creases in curiosity. He smiled again and added, "Don't tell me that you've stopped making those cute dresses like the ones Sakura-chan wore during her card captoring days," he kidded her. 

Tomoyo's angelic laugh filled the dining room tickling Eriol's senses and responded, "Well, no offense meant Eriol-kun," she stated with her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising up. "But I don't like the normal job of sitting behind a desk all day and doing nothing but paperwork," she honestly told him and finished her soup. "I wanted to do something much more exciting and I love the feeling of adrenaline-rush with all the danger," she said with happiness and mirth shown in her amethyst eyes. "And no, I haven't stopped making those dresses but the ones I make now are much more sophisticated," she smiled and thanked the maid who laid down the next course. 

Eriol grinned and said, "I really believe now that old habits die hard." He proceeded on eating the chicken curry served to them. "So who's the girl fluky enough to wear Tomoyo Daidouji's beautiful works?" he asked. 

"Again Eriol-kun, flattering me will take you nowhere," Tomoyo said while enjoying her meal too. 

Eriol put on a look of disbelief on his handsome face, "I am not flattering you Tomoyo-san! I am merely telling the legitimacy of your works!" he said with a fake hurt look on his face. 

Tomoyo laughed at this and shook her head, "You are such an actor my dear. Anyway, I make those dresses for myself whenever I want to and that doesn't make me a lucky girl," she said with a grin on her face. 

The two of them continued on talking about themselves and caught up with each other's lives. 

"Arigatou Eriol-kun for the dinner," Tomoyo said and bowed down in courtesy. She stood up staright again and said, "I really enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow sir." She smiled once more at his grinning face. 

"I enjoyed it too myself Tomoyo-san," he said and took her hand and kissed the back. "I'll see you tomorrow morning my dear tough bodyguard," he smiled and left for his room. 

Tomoyo walked back to her own room with a simple smile playing on her lips. 

TBC... if I'm insipired and if you review!^.^ 

A/N: I hope that's more than okay.*.* I'll just pray that you liked it!^^ Don't forget to drop by a review of any sort.^_~ Thanks! 

ja!^^ 


	3. Chapter Three

_A/N: I've got nothing to say except a big, BIG humungous thank you to all those who reviewed the last two chapters of this fic! ^.^ heehee... ^^ You guys make me write! ^_~_

**Disclaimer: I don't and will never ever own CCS unless I become the next Sultan of Brunei (which can only happen in my dreams). The CCS characters here are all property of CLAMP so please don't sue me. -.- Btw, they are also used without any permission since I don't know how to contact them.**

**To: Miaka Hiiragizawa - haven't heard from you for ages! Hope you'll email me soon!^^ and also to all my reviewees!^_^ You guys rock!**

Daidouji Tomoyo yawned and stretched out as far as her body could go. She relaxed again and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the time. 

5:46 a.m. 

She got up and fixed the bed sheets, pillows and comforter of the large queen size bed of the room that Eriol gave to her for the interim. She languidly walked to the bathroom and cleansed her face with Cetaphil so her face will be oil-free and to prevent annoying pimples though she never even had one. She didn't forget to brush her teeth with her favorite toothpaste, Colgate Mint. 

The bodyguard changed her cute violet pajamas with much more sporty attire which consists of a white Nike racerback, light blue Adidas track pants and white cross training Reebok rubber shoes. Tomoyo tied her hair up in a ponytail and brought a blue Fila hand towel and the handset of her cell phone so she could listen to music as she got out of the mansion to jog around the neighborhood. 

She tuned in to her favorite radio station and her melodious voice hummed the song "More to Life" by Stacie Orrico as she jogged on the streets. She learned from a health channel that jogging not only makes you stay fit, it also makes your metabolism go faster. She thought that it would fit her well since she loves cooking and eating very much. 

It has already been 4 days since she started her job. Though it has been really hard going all over Japan with her new boss, no harm has even attempted to go within a 50 kilometer radius of him, so needless to say, she's already missing the excitement and adrenaline rush. Not that she wants Eriol to be in peril, but she just misses all of what she intended to have along with her work. Its Saturday hence Eriol will not go to his office today so she could practice her gun-shooting today. 

She ran all over the area, nodding at a few persons she knows every now and then and checked the time on her phone to see how long she has been jogging. 

6:57 a.m. 

'Almost an hour,' she thought as she continued with her exercise. She could feel a thousand sweat beads rolling all over her body and she liked the idea that she's getting in shape by just doing something she likes. She turned off the radio and arranged her headset while jogging. 

'Maybe half an hour more.' She continued running and saw another figure running ahead of her. 

The person is also jogging and he's wearing black Nike jogging pants, gray Adidas sleeveless hoodie that showed off his well-built but not-so-muscular arms and white K Swiss rubber shoes. Tomoyo jogged faster to catch up with the unidentified running person. 

She chuckled at her given nickname to the person. She noticed his midnight blue hair and instantaneously recognized the person. He's no other than her boss, Hiiragizawa Eriol. 

"Eriol-kun! Mind if I join you?" She ran up to his side and flashed him a charming smile. She noticed that he's not wearing his glasses, giving her a chance to marvel at how blue his gorgeous eyes are and making him look a hell lot more handsome. 

"Ohayo Tomoyo-san! Iie. I would love to have your company by my side," Eriol returned her smile as the two of them jogged at each others side. 

"So you're into jogging too, huh?" Tomoyo stated being a good raconteur she is. 

"Hai. I exercise every chance that I have," Eriol smiled at her as they turned at a corner. 

"Ah. You do know that you're not the only one benefiting from your exercise now don't you?" Tomoyo kidded when two other women coming from the opposite direction sent him flirtatious winks not-so-discreetly, totally ignoring the beautiful lady at his side. 

Eriol chuckled and sent them another one of his charming smiles, making the two nearly crash into a lamp post since their eyes are looking off in another direction, specifically at a person. 

"Well there's nothing bad about providing exhausted people some entertainment right?" he kidded along, putting his focus back to where it originally was. 

Tomoyo giggled and said, "So your definition of entertainment is sending people to hospital beds? I should be careful not to ask you to make me laugh." 

Eriol chuckled good-naturedly and replied, "Well it actually depends on the situation, my dear bodyguard. I could also use the help of my guardians. Those two could make you laugh so hard that you'll surely roll off on your stomach." 

"Speaking of your guardians," Tomoyo started and counted off on her fingers. "They'll be coming back today right?" 

"Yes. Their flight will arrive at 4:30 p.m. today at the airport. That means you'll still be working today," Eriol said as he wiped off his sweat with a towel. 

As they rounded up on their street, Tomoyo smiled and replied, "Well, as you know Eriol-kun, I love my job and I don't really mind working 24/7." 

"I'm sure that they'll be pretty surprised to know that my bodyguard was my kind, loving and HARMLESS classmate back in 5th grade who used to make cute dresses for my heir and tape her Card captoring days with my cute little descendant," he said with a snigger. 

They finally reached the mansion and waited for the gate to be opened. 

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Tomoyo said sarcastically with a smile playing on her cherry pink lips. "As if you weren't a person who the school knew as HARMLESS except me, Sakura and Syaoran of course," she said as they walked on the steps leading to the front door. 

"True," he answered with a chuckle and the two of them went to the kitchen. Tomoyo used the phone and asked her driver to bring her car to the Hiiragizawa mansion so that she'll be able to go to her own house and practice there. She hanged up and got a carton of orange juice from the fridge and poured 2 glasses for herself and Eriol whose eating toast. 

"Would you like to come with me? I'll be practicing my gun skills at home," she offered since she knows that he'll not be doing anything for the rest of the day. 

Eriol looked up with a smile. "I would love to Tomoyo-san. But I must say, we both have to change our clothes first because by the time we're finished there, we'll be as stinky as hell." 

The two of them laughed and Tomoyo said, "Speak for yourself Eriol-kun," she joked and proceeded eating her ham and cheese sandwich. "Just kidding." 

Eriol smirked and said, "I'll go up and change now." He stood up from the counter table and went up the flight of stairs. 

After a minute or two, Tomoyo followed upstairs to her room and took a quick shower and changed into a yellow-orange, tight-fit Lee Pipes tank top, pair of faded Earl Jeans and her favorite black Fornarina sandals which shows off her perfectly cut toenails. 

She just brushed her hair and allowed it to fall down to her back. Tomoyo used Neutrogena lip balm to prevent her lips from becoming dry. She also placed on her favorite Technomarine watch and a few bangles. She looks fresh and lovely. 

She walked out of the room and descended from the stairs to the living room to see a freshly showered Eriol. He's wearing a loose-fit, light blue Giordano shirt with the words "Simply Irresistible." printed discreetly in front, pair of Levis denim pants and white and black Diesel sneakers. He's also wearing his platinum Seiko watch. He looks debonair and fun. 

"My, you look so handsome boss!" Tomoyo said as she walked to a smiling Eriol. "You love giving me a hard time shooing off your admirers, don't you." 

"Well, you don't look bad yourself, dear bodyguard," his eyes twinkling behind those mysterious glasses. "I really can't do anything about those people you know. Just read my shirt." 

Tomoyo laughed and shook her head. "You're impossible Eriol-kun." She took her keys from the maid who handed it to her. "After you boss." Tomoyo nodded at him with a smile which Eriol returned. 

They walked past the security guards at the front door and made their way to the garage where her black SLR Mercedes Coupé Mclaren edition is parked along with Eriol's stretch limousines and sports cars. She got in the drivers seat while Eriol hopped on to the passenger seat. She ignited the engine and released the handbrakes. She shifted gears and drove off the long driveway of the Hiiragizawa mansion. 

Tomoyo popped in her CD of her all-time favorite singer, Whitney Houston. Music soon filled the interior of the car and her voice started singing. 

"So, is this your first time to use a gun?" Tomoyo asked as she drove smoothly. Her mansion is not really that far and it would take about 15 minutes to get there minus the traffic. 

"Hai. Hopefully I'll be able to hold it still and avoid wrecking your house," he joked looking at her. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said not taking her eyes off the road. Her fingers are drumming at the beat of the songs at the steering wheel. "You're a fast learner." 

Eriol chuckled and said, "I do hope that what you're saying is true." 

"I'll be delighted to teach you sir," she suggested, looking at him with genuine kindness shown in her sparkling amethyst eyes. 

"Arigatou my bodyguard," Eriol replied with another charming smile. 

They arrived at the mansion and waited for the gates to be opened. Tomoyo parked her car on the garage and lead Eriol to her large backyard. 

"This is your own mansion?" Eriol looked up at his surroundings and whistled. "Quite big just for you." 

Tomoyo turned back at him and smiled, "As if this could compare to yours." She smirked. 

Eriol just laughed and they arrived at a locked table. Tomoyo fished for the keys from her pocket and revealed her collection of guns, bullet-proof vests, gloves, goggles, and bullets. 

Tomoyo pulled out a silver gun and handed it to Eriol whose putting on black gloves. She pulled out another one which looks like a replica of Eriols' except that it's color black. 

"You have quite an exotic collection my dear," he kidded at her numerous guns and bullets of different colors, styles and sizes. 

Tomoyo smirked and said, "Well I started loving these things about 2 years ago and I really wanted to try out every single one so I did the easiest solution in the world: collected them." 

"Anyway, seeing that you're already, why don't we begin?" Tomoyo said and lead Eriol about 30 feet away from the human-like target to make things a wee bit easier first. 

"30 feet? You're babying me too much!" Eriol exclaimed with a scratched ego. 

"We'll go farther each time you shoot it out right so just stay put." Tomoyo answered with a saccharine sweet smile. 

"Fine." Eriol cutely pouted with a smile too and focused at the target in front of him. 

"Okay, first you have to pull your arms out straight," Tomoyo began and covered his smooth, pale hands with her own and guided him. She stepped behind his back and adjusted her body near hers. With their faces cheek to cheek, tension enveloped the two of them. 

'He has such a soft skin,' Tomoyo thought and inhaled deeply to relax her from the tension between their bodies, unintentionally taking in his manly scent of aftershave. 

'I love his smell,' Tomoyo closed her eyes with a smile and inhaled more of the addicting smell. Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts and cursed herself. 'OKAY, take a hold of yourself girl. REMEMBER: HE'S YOUR BOSS.' 

Eriol liked the way their bodies felt with each other and tried to keep his hands steady as Tomoyo's supple ones covered his. His heartbeat went faster when he felt Tomoyo's flawless smooth cheek against his. 

'She smells like honey, lavender and vanilla all at once,' he thought when he took in air. He averted his eyes to be in awe with Tomoyo's sparkling amethyst eyes which are looking at the target. 

'I never noticed how beautiful she is,' he mentally slapped himself from his trance and refocused his attention back to the target and his bodyguards' instruction. 

"I'll show you first a demonstration," Tomoyo stepped back and went to another target and Eriol wanted her closeness back. 

'Shit. I have to break out of this,' her mind conjured up of an idea and stepped away from Eriol to ease her uneasiness. 

'Why am I thinking like this?' Eriol asked himself as he pretended to be interested in Tomoyo's bull's eye and praised her. 

"Wow. You really are such a talented lady Tomoyo-san," he flattered her once more. 

"I'll tell you this over and over again Eriol-kun: Flattery will take you nowhere." Tomoyo shook her head and walked back to their original position. 

"Now you try it. Just pull the trigger when you're sure that you'll hit the bull's eye." Tomoyo stated, cheek to cheek again. 

Eriol mentally smiled again and pulled the trigger. 

"Nice one Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said as they saw a hole in the middle of the target. 

"I wouldn't have done it without a great teacher like you," his eyes twinkling in mirth. 

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: 

Eriol looked around at the sea of people around him and checked his Seiko watch for the 5th time that afternoon. 

4:48 p.m. 

It is almost 20 minutes after Nakuru and Spinel's flight arrived and he's waiting at the lobby with his bodyguards in suits, eyeing the people around them like eagles and of course, with Tomoyo-san. 

The bodyguard is not wearing her usual tuxedo because Eriol thought that "Nakuru and Spinel wouldn't like it if she saw your beauty in a manly set of clothes", to which Tomoyo argued. 

She said that she is not a guest in the house but his bodyguard so she will act like one and dress like one in public areas. She said that she doessn't really care about what people think about her. 

But once more, the English man won their argument so Tomoyo wore something different from the other bodyguards. She's wearing a casual set of clothes which consists of a white thight-fit DKNY halter top, Guess? khaki capris and white Francesco sandals. 

Tomoyo fingered the white-gold cross pendant of her matching white-gold necklace that Eriol gave to her as a "welcome gift" earlier that day. 

"MASTER ERIOL!!!" 

Tomoyo giggled when she saw Nakuru hug or rather suffocate her handsome boss. She smiled at the idea of calling him "Master Eriol" since she's also one of his servants now. 

"Er, Nakuru-san? Master Eriol is already purple," she cautiously said when she saw his face once pale face turn into blue and then purple. 

"Oh sorry master," Nakuru broke the hug and fixed the wrinkles she left on his clothes giving him a chance to catch his breath. 

Nakuru turned to a smiling Tomoyo and gasped. "Tomoyo-san???" She looked at a smiling Tomoyo up and down and indulged her beauty. "You are so grown up! And really beautiful!" She squealed and gave Tomoyo a bone-breaking hug. 

The hug was soon broken when gunshots were heard all over the airport and people started screaming. 

Tomoyo immediately stood guard in front of Eriol and Nakuru as she got her gun out of the bag. 

"Shit!" Eriol said as he called for the police with his cell phone when every bodyguard around him suddenly lifelessly falls to the ground. 

Tomoyo's eagle eyes looked around for the source of the gunshots and identified the culprits. She shot at each one of them at the shoulders just to disarm them but there were too many of them and the last thing she knew was the pain in her chest, Nakuru's terrified scream and Eriol shaking her. 

~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*: 

_A/N: Oohh.. A cliffhanger! *dodges the rotten tomatoes* Okay, I'll update as soon as I really can. ^.^ Hopefully by Friday. ^_~ **Just don't forget to drop a short review** of what you think!^^ Arigatou gozaimasu!^.^ _

ja! 


End file.
